Feeling
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Kedua mata pemuda berkacamata itu kembali terbuka. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menyandar pada kepala kekasihnya yang bertengger nyaman di atas bahunya. Meski hanya sesaat, dia merasa nyaman. Tapi, Tezuka Kunimitsu tidak tahu kapan dia bisa mengakui semua ini./"Apakah kau sudah mau menjawabku sekarang, Tezuka?"/AtoZuka/Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days./Mind to RnR?


"Oooh! Itu mereka!"

"Cepat cepat duduk! Sebentar lagi pertandingannya dimulai!"

"KYAAAAA! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

"ATOBE- _SAMAAA!_ "

"TEZUKA- _SAN!_ "

Dan seketika tempat duduk para penonton langsung bergemuruh menyambut kedatangan dua pemain yang akan menjadi lawan hari ini.

Dua laki-laki yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan itu mengabaikan sekitar mereka. Mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju _bench,_ mata dua pemuda kelas dua SMA yang akan naik ke kelas tiga SMA dalam dua bulan lagi itu tak bisa lepas dari satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya hubungan itu terputus begitu salah satu dari mereka memejamkan kedua matanya dan membuang wajahnya.

Atobe Keigo, kelas dua SMA Hyoutei itu meletakkan tas yang dia bawa di bahu kirinya itu ke atas _bench._ Dia membuka tasnya lalu mengambil raket tenisnya sebelum menutup tasnya lagi. Dia menoleh untuk melihat _bench_ di seberangnya... dimana lawannya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah mengambil raket tenisnya, Tezuka Kunimitsu yang juga seangkatan dengan Atobe di SMA Seishun itu menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya lalu menoleh melihat Atobe yang sudah memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Mendapatkan perhatian tersebut, Atobe tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepala raketnya ke atas bahu kanannya, "Yo, Tezuka!" Teriaknya.

Yang dipanggil hanya diam dan memutar seluruh tubuhnya sehingga dia berdiri berhadapan dengan lawannya itu. Mendengus tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya, Atobe mengarahkan ujung kepala raketnya pada Tezuka yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Kali ini pun, aku yang akan menang."

Mendengar kata-kata tantangan ini, Tezuka hanya mendengus pelan dan membuang wajahnya. Berjalan lebih dulu menuju tengah lapangan, mengabaikan Atobe yang telah memegang kedua pinggangnya. Atobe terus tersenyum tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Tezuka sampai akhirnya dia sendiri mulai berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

Wasit memberikan undian, bola pertama akan dipukul oleh Tezuka. Laki-laki berambut cokelat tua dengan poni belah pinggir itu mulai menyiapkan posisinya.

Senyum di wajah Atobe, sang kapten klub tenis SMA Hyoutei itu perlahan tapi pasti menghilang seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang mulai membungkuk. Tangan kanannya memegang raket dengan erat, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar. Kepalanya mendongak melihat Tezuka di seberang _net,_ kedua matanya menatap tajam tangan Tezuka yang telah memegang bola tenis di tangan kanannya.

Di balik kacamatanya, Tezuka bisa melihat ekspresi serius Atobe yang ditunjukkan padanya hanya pada saat pertandingan tenis seperti ini. Dia menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka sedikit. Tezuka bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir, membuatnya menggenggam erat bola tenis di tangannya. Iris _onyx_ di seberangnya itu seakan menusuknya hingga terpojok lalu dia melempar bola tenisnya ke atas.

Dan ketika Tezuka menatap bola tenis itu di langit, kata-kata Atobe sehari yang lalu kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

" _Bagaimana jika kita buat persaingan di antara kita jadi lebih menarik, Tezuka?"_

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Tezuka mulai mengumpulkan tenaganya. Bola tenis itu turun ke bawah, lalu dengan cepat pria dengan tinggi 179 cm itu memukul bolanya dengan keras.

 _ **TAK!**_

" _Yang kalah di final besok, harus menuruti satu permintaan pemenang."_

Bola yang terkena jaring lilin pada raket Tezuka itu langsung melesat melewati _net._ Mengenai lapangan sekali sebelum dihantam Atobe dengan raketnya sendiri.

" _Permintaanku—"_

Tezuka tersentak begitu bola melesat cepat ke arahnya setelah memantul. Entah kenapa fokusnya mendadak hilang sehingga refleknya melambat. Walau begitu, dia berhasil membalas pukulan Atobe meski dengan langkah goyah yang hampir terjatuh.

"...Cih!" desisnya setelah berhasil memukul dengan kekuatan yang menurun dari sebelumnya.

Hanya saja... sayang sekali.

Atobe sudah menyeringai menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya di seberang _net._ Membuat kedua bola mata pemuda berambut cokelat dan berkacamata itu membulat karena kaget.

"JANGAN PERNAH MELAMUN MELAWANKU, TEZUKA!"

 _ **TAAAAAK**_

— _ **DHUAAAK!**_

Bola tenis itu melesat cepat melewati sisi wajah Tezuka dan menyentuh kotak di belakangnya. Dengan cepat, Tezuka menoleh dan menatap _horror_ bola yang telah menabrak pagar besi di belakangnya setelah memantul dari dalam kotak di lapangan.

Suara wasit yang menggema, memberi tanda bahwa skor pertama telah diambil oleh Atobe Keigo.

Gemuruh suara penggemar mereka dari segala sisi kembali terdengar meriah dari segala penjuru. Tezuka menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini seperti bukan dirinya. Dia kembali melihat ke depan dengan kedua alis mengernyit dalam. Menatap Atobe yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depannya.

Oh, dia tahu siapa penyebab semua ini.

"— _aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, kapten Seishun."_

Dan Tezuka sama sekali tidak berniat membiarkan lawannya yang arogan itu mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Jawabanku adalah tidak."

"Hm?"

Tezuka menatap lurus Atobe yang baru saja menerima bolanya dari salah satu staf. Atobe memantulkan bola tenis itu ke tanah ketika dia menoleh melihat lawan mainnya menatapnya dengan ekspresi kesal. Pemuda berambut biru keunguan dengan poni belah tengah itu meremas bola di tangannya ketika Tezuka kembali melanjutkan, "Aku tidak berniat membiarkanmu mendapat kemenanganmu lagi."

Menyiapkan posisi bertahannya, Tezuka memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Kau akan kalah di sini, Atobe."

Melihat tatapan itu, Atobe mengedipkan kedua matanya. Dia tertawa kecil tepat setelah wasit berteriak agar mereka segera melanjutkan permainan.

"Kita lihat nanti."

Bola tenis yang akan menentukan nasib mereka itu telah dilempar ke atas. Berputar di langit, seolah memikirkan apa yang akan menjadi pilihan akhirnya di atas lapangan yang panas ini.

Seandainya saja bola berwarna hijau muda itu sadar... dia yang akan menjadi penentu kelanjutan hubungan di antara dua manusia.

 _ **TAAK!**_

Apa yang akan dia katakan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi**_

 _ **Prompt © Aqua Days**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : AtoZuka (Atobe Keigo x Tezuka Kunimitsu)_

 _Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama_

 _Warnings : Semi-OOC, Alternate Headcanon_

 _Rate : T_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aqua Days**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FEELING**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Atobe, soal kerja kelompok yang kemarin dibagikan—"

Pemuda berambut biru tua yang cukup panjang hingga menutupi lehernya itu terus berbicara sembari melihat buku di tangannya.

"—aku sekelompok denganmu. Jadi bisakah kita mulai—"

Laki-laki yang mengenakan kacamata hanya untuk sekedar menyempurnakan penampilannya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Akhirnya dia berhenti berbicara melihat seseorang yang diajaknya berbicara sedari tadi bahkan tidak memperhatikannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan hp di tangannya. Menatap dalam diam layar kecil itu meski jarinya tak melakukan gerakan apapun.

Melihat ini, Oshitari Yuushi—yang sedari tadi berbicara—menurunkan bukunya lalu menghela napasnya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku, Atobe?"

Tersadar ketika namanya disebut lagi, Atobe melirik ke arah teman satu kelas hingga satu klubnya tersebut, "Oh, Oshitari? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya sembari menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

Oshitari mendengus pelan, "Sejak lima menit yang lalu." Lelah berdiri, akhirnya Oshitari duduk di kursi depan meja Atobe, meski itu bukan kursi miliknya, "Aku ingin membahas tugas biologi yang akan dikumpulkan minggu depan. Kita satu kelompok jadi dimohon kerja samanya," ucapnya antara formal dan menyindir sembari menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya.

Atobe tertawa kecil, " _Yeah, right,_ " ucapnya santai. Dia meletakkan hpnya dalam posisi layar yang masih menyala itu menghadap ke atas. Sehingga tanpa sengaja Oshitari bisa melihat tampilan yang sedari tadi pemuda kaya raya di depannya perhatikan, "jadi apa bagian yang perlu kukerjakan? Langsung saja." Ucapnya tanpa basa-basi. Melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, tepat di depan dada bidangnya.

Tidak langsung menjawab, Oshitari memejamkan kedua matanya dan memberikan buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya pada pemuda yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya tersebut. Atobe menghilangkan senyumnya lalu menerima buku Oshitari yang akhirnya menjawab, "Untuk sekarang kau rangkum saja dulu tulisan di buku-buku yang telah kucatat di sini."

Kembali tersenyum, Atobe membaca tulisan di buku tersebut tanpa memperhatikan Oshitari, "Baiklah, aku bisa langsung menyelesaikannya hari ini," jawabnya dengan nada arogan seperti biasa. Oshitari tidak merespon sehingga Atobe memilih melanjutkan membaca buku di tangannya.

Setidaknya sampai Oshitari kembali bersuara, "Atobe."

"...Ya?" respon Atobe tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

Untuk beberapa saat, Oshitari terdengar ragu. Ketika Atobe tak melihat, dia kembali melirik hp Atobe yang diletakkan di atas meja begitu saja. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Oshitari membuka mulutnya.

"Aku hampir lupa. Kemarin... sekolah kita menang melawan Seishun."

Mendengar ini, Atobe menghentikan senandungnya. Kedua matanya bergerak melihat ke depan. Memperhatikan ekspresi serius Oshitari dengan ekspresi yang sama pula.

"Berarti kau dan Tezuka... sekarang—"

Senyuman Atobe seakan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Oshitari tidak meneruskan, namun Atobe tetap menjawab, "Ya," melihat wajah Oshitari yang tetap datar, Atobe mendengus menahan tawa, "kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya kapten Hyoutei tersebut.

Tentu saja Oshitari hanya menggeleng sembari menyamankan posisi kacamata di atas tulang hidungnya, "Tidak. Dengan siapapun kau berhubungan tidak terlalu berpengaruh padaku." Lalu dia membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan menatap Atobe tajam, "Kecuali kalau orang ini sampai membuat kemampuan tenismu menurun."

Atobe langsung tertawa keras, "Sebaliknya! Justru jika aku bersama Tezuka sang pemain berkelas Nasional, aku tidak bisa menurunkan kemampuanku begitu saja!" ucapnya penuh kepercayaan diri. Oshitari hanya menatapnya malas dengan kedua mata yang setengah terbuka, "Lagipula ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk membuat Tezuka benar-benar melihatku sebagai atlit tenis yang perlu dia waspadai." Tambahnya sembari menopang dagunya dengan seringai andalan di wajahnya.

Oshitari bergumam, "Tanpa perlu melakukan itu pun, kau sudah diakui olehnya."

"Aku tahu," ucap Atobe langsung. Dia menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, "sekarang aku ingin dia mengakuinya dan mengucapkannya langsung dengan mulutnya sendiri."

"Sikapmu inilah yang bisa membuatnya kabur darimu," ujar Oshitari dengan nada sedikit kesal. Atobe tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa kecil. Menghela napas, Oshitari akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakang tubuhnya.

Keadaan di antara mereka sempat hening beberapa saat sampai Oshitari kembali memanggilnya, "Tapi, Atobe..."

"Hm?"

"...apa kau benar-benar serius menjadikan rivalmu itu sebagai kekasihmu?"

Atobe tidak menjawab apapun. Oshitari menolehkan kepalanya sehingga mereka kembali bertatapan, "Lalu... memangnya kau menyukai—"

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Tezuka," potong Atobe langsung dengan ekspresi datarnya. Pemuda berambut biru panjang di dekatnya itu menatapnya curiga. Atobe mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Tidak... juga sih? Tapi—"

"Oshitari," Atobe menggulung buku di tangannya lalu menepukkannya ke kepala teman terdekatnya di klub tenis tersebut. Oshitari mengerjapkan kedua matanya kaget. Menatap Atobe dengan dua bibir yang sedikit terpisah.

"Memikirkan hal yang bukan urusanmu ini seperti bukan kau saja," lanjut Atobe dengan malas pada akhirnya. Oshitari terdiam dan menutup bibirnya. Kembali menatap lurus pandangan di depannya ketika Atobe berbicara dengan senyum remeh di wajahnya, "jangan khawatir, semua akan berjalan dengan baik. Selama kau tidak membocorkan status kami di depan umum." Tambahnya dengan nada yang cukup dalam di akhir. Menunjukkan keseriusan di setiap kata-katanya.

Oshitari menggeleng, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku sudah berjanji padamu." Memejamkan kedua matanya, Oshitari menghela napas lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya,

Membuka sedikit sebelah matanya, Oshitari melirik hp Atobe yang layarnya telah menggelap.

"Dibanding memikirkan soal _backstreet_ yang sedang kalian lakukan, lebih baik kau pikirkan dulu bagaimana caranya agar Tezuka setidaknya mau membalas pesanmu, bodoh."

Kedua bola mata Atobe sedikit membulat karena kaget namun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia mendengus menahan tawa lalu menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Jadi, kau sempat lihat ternyata," gumamnya sembari tertawa kecil dan mengambil kembali hpnya di atas meja. Atobe menyalakan layar hpnya lalu melihat tampilan kotak pesan di antara dirinya dan Tezuka.

Dimana di sana hampir semua pengirimnya adalah Atobe sendiri. Pesan-pesan yang Tezuka jawab hanyalah yang berhubungan dengan tenis—terutama jika sedang membahas pertandingan tenis di antara mereka, Seishun vs Hyoutei.

Sisanya... _no reply._

Senyuman Atobe sempat menghilang meski hanya sesaat. Ketika Oshitari berdehem pelan, dia kembali menutup hpnya dan tersenyum kecil, "Soal itu tak perlu khawatir, Tezuka hanya masih belum terbiasa denganku." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri. Oshitari mendengus menahan tawa dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Yah, aku hanya berharap kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Mendengar itu, Atobe menopang dagunya kembali. Kedua matanya kini menatap pemandangan di luar jendela di samping kirinya. Dengan senyum teduh di wajah tampannya itu, Oshitari bisa melihat ekspresi kedua mata Atobe meneduh.

"Pasti."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Berjalan keluar dari Seishun, Tezuka Kunimitsu mengaitkan tasnya pada bahu kanannya. Berbincang dengan adik kelasnya yang bernama Echizen Ryouma, salah satu bintang harapan di sekolah mereka sejak SMP tersebut.

"...dan lagi jika sampai terjadi _deuce,_ sama saja dengan kau memberi lawanmu kesempatan untuk menang, _buchou._ "

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari Tezuka dan berambut biru tua yang ditutupi topi putih di kepalanya tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas.

"Kekuatanku masih belum cukup. Aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi."

Mendengarkan ini, Tezuka hanya melirik pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Pangeran Tenis' tersebut. Dia membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Hingga akhirnya Tezuka benar-benar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkan olehnya, "Aku tidak terlalu menganjurkan itu padamu."

Echizen menoleh. Keduanya masih belum berhenti berjalan, "Apanya?"

Tezuka kembali melihat ke depan. Cahaya membias di kedua kacamatanya sehingga Echizen tidak bisa melihat bagaimana eskpresi kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"...Berlatih lebih keras..." ucap Tezuka dengan nada ambigu. Jeda sejenak, laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terlihat berpikir dulu sebelum melanjutkan, "...juga tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

Ekspresi Echizen sedikit berubah. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Tezuka dari samping. Echizen mengulum senyum tipisnya, "Jangan khawatir—" mendalamkan tatapannya, senyuman itu berubah menjadi sedikit lebih mengejek dari sebelumnya.

Meski mungkin sang _kouhai_ tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"—aku tidak akan berbuat ceroboh sampai membuat tubuhku terluka."

Tezuka terdiam beberapa saat meski dia melirik Echizen dengan tatapan yang cukup berbahaya. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras untuk beberapa saat. Dia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya justru tersenyum penuh arti, "Ya, kau benar." Untuk beberapa saat pasangan kakak-adik kelas di satu SMA yang sama itu berjalan hingga laki-laki yang memakai kacamata itu tersenyum lagi, "Oh, Echizen—"

"Kalian pulang bersama? Tidak seperti biasanya."

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka itu membuat keduanya tersentak kaget dan secara reflek menoleh ke belakang bersamaan. Echizen masih memasang ekspresi terkejutnya sementara Tezuka begitu melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut langsung kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Raja monyet?" tanya Echizen secara reflek. Pemuda yang saat ini telah duduk di kelas dua SMA itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia sedikit mundur dan memberi _space_ untuk Atobe Keigo berdiri di antara dirinya dan Tezuka yang tetap diam di tempatnya.

Mendengus dengan senyum tipisnya, Atobe memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku baru saja akan berjalan menuju Seishun," ucapnya dengan jempol yang mengarah ke SMA Seishun yang berlawanan arah dari jalan yang dilalui Tezuka dan Echizen sekarang. Dia kembali membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kedua pemuda di sampingnya bergantian, "tapi aku melihat kalian di sini. Jadi, aku menyuruh supirku menghentikan mobilnya." Lanjutnya santai.

Echizen melirik ke arah mobil sedan hitam yang dia ketahui cukup mahal di belakang Atobe itu. Menghela napas panjang, pemuda beriris hitam kecoklatan itu bergumam pelan, "Orang kaya," dia tidak peduli meski dua kakak kelasnya itu bisa mendengarnya. Echizen kembali melihat Atobe, "lalu apa tujuanmu sekarang? Aku tidak ingat Seishun ada jadwal pertandingan tenis denganmu, benar 'kan Tezuka- _buchou?_ "

Begitu mendapat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan tak disangkanya itu, Tezuka sedikit menahan napas dan melihat ke arah lain, "Ya..." bisiknya ragu.

Belum sempat Echizen merasa curiga dengan reaksi _buchou-_ nya tersebut, Atobe sudah lebih dulu memotong, "Kau ini, apa memang hanya tenis yang ada di kepalamu itu?" tanyanya dengan sedikit jengkel. Pemuda yang memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu kemudian menyentuh bahu Tezuka yang hanya diam sedari tadi, "Aku datang untuk menjemput kakak kelasmu ini."

Tezuka tidak menjawab apapun. Hanya membuang mukanya dengan ekspresi datar. Mengabaikan Atobe yang terus tersenyum penuh arti melihat reaksi pemuda berambut cokelat yang jelas sekali mencoba menghindarinya meski tidak sepenuhnya itu.

Echizen mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum menatap Tezuka, "Kau akan pergi dengan Raja monyet ini? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?" tanyanya.

"Memang tidak ada rencana apapun," jawab Tezuka langsung. Dia mengendikkan bahunya sehingga Atobe yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya beberapa centimeter itu menarik kembali tangannya, "lagipula untuk apa kau menjemputku? Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tambahnya sembari menatap kesal Atobe yang masih memasang senyum arogannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" seolah mengabaikan semua perilaku dingin Tezuka padanya, Atobe kembali memegang bahu Tezuka. Kali ini mencengkeramnya lebih erat, "Memangnya salah jika sesekali aku ingin menjemput rivalku sepulang sekolah? Atau kau terlalu malu berjalan dengan seseorang yang baru saja mengalahkanmu lagi kemarin?"

...Tepat sasaran.

Pertanyaan Atobe itu membuat kedua alis Tezuka mengernyit lebih dalam, "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan pulang dengan Echizen." Memegang pergelangan tangan Atobe lalu melepasnya dari bahunya, Tezuka segera membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ayo—"

"Hei hei, Tezuka," menarik kerah belakang pemuda berambut cokelat dan memakai kacamata itu, Atobe menyeringai sebelum berbisik di telinga Tezuka yang tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba ditarik ke belakang.

"Sejak kapan kau pikir bisa melawan perintah dari sang Raja?"

Rahang bawah Tezuka kembali mengeras. Gigi-giginya bergertak di balik bibir tipisnya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam. Tezuka kembali berdiri tegak ketika Atobe melepaskannya. Dan di saat yang sama, Echizen langsung berdiri di depan Tezuka—menengahi mereka. Menatap tajam Atobe di depannya yang masih memasang senyumnya tanpa rasa takut.

"Ini bukan lapangan. Kau bukan Raja di sini." Ucap Echizen dengan nada yang cukup dalam.

Tapi, Atobe justru tersenyum semakin lebar, "Oh, kau mengakuiku sebagai Raja? Senangnya," sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan Echizen seolah menyamakan posisinya dengan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu, Atobe melanjutkan tanpa senyum di wajahnya, "tapi, sayang sekali Pangeran. Kali ini aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Aku perlu meminjam Tezuka sekarang."

"Tezuka- _buchou_ tidak berniat menurutimu dan kau sadar soal itu," tak mau kalah, Echizen juga tersenyum, "kau mungkin harus mengurangi kearogananmu agar kau bisa melihat kenyataan sedikit lebih jelas?" tanyanya.

Mendengar ini, Atobe nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Kedua matanya memicing semakin dalam.

"Kau—"

"Baiklah, hentikan," ucap Tezuka pada akhirnya. Echizen kehilangan senyumannya dan mendongakkan kepala melihat Tezuka yang memegang bahunya lalu sedikit mendorongnya agar dia bisa berjalan melewati adik kelasnya tersebut, "aku akan ikut denganmu, Atobe. Jadi, jangan meneruskan perdebatan kekanakan ini."

Echizen mengangkat tangannya mencoba menghentikan Tezuka, tapi—" _Buchou—_ "

Tezuka menghela napas dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang."

Melihat Tezuka yang telah berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua menuju mobil Atobe, membuat Atobe kembali tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia berdiri tegak, memberi tatapan mengejek pada Echizen sebelum berjalan cepat mengikuti Tezuka di depannya. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat Echizen menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit kesal.

Echizen ikut menghela napasnya. Dia juga tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun jika Tezuka sendiri sudah lebih memilih Atobe dibanding dirinya. Pemuda berambut biru tua kehitaman tersebut saling mengaitkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan berteriak, "Kalian semakin dekat sejak pertandingan kemarin ya. Sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian sekarang?"

Baiklah, itu pertanyaan yang tak disangka Tezuka akan keluar dari mulut Echizen Ryouma.

Kapten Seishun itu hanya berhenti sesaat dan sedikit menoleh ke belakang sebelum akhirnya dia membuka pintu belakang mobil Atobe. Tezuka masuk ke dalam mobil lalu duduk di atas kursi. Membiarkan Atobe yang menutup pintu mobil di sampingnya.

Setelah Tezuka berada di dalam mobil, kini gantian Atobe menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Echizen yang masih memperhatikannya bingung.

Tersenyum lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, Atobe meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

Tatapannya seolah mengatakan pada sang pangeran—

"Jika kau tahu, diamlah."

Melihat ini, Echizen tertawa kaku, " _Seriously?_ " tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Atobe hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya lalu berjalan ke belakang mobilnya untuk berputar, sebelum dia juga duduk di kursi belakang—tepatnya di sebelah Tezuka. Tak perlu lama lagi, mobil sedan hitam itu segera berjalan dan meninggalkan Echizen sendirian berdiri di atas trotoar.

Setelah kehilangan mobil tersebut, Echizen hanya menguap. Dia kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali menuju rumahnya.

 _Well,_ cepat atau lambat... Echizen Ryouma tahu dia akan segera melupakan apa yang telah terjadi hari ini.

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil sedan hitam yang telah melaju di jalan...

"Apa kau melupakan perjanjian kita?"

Atobe yang memegang wajahnya dengan tangan yang menyandar pada jendela kaca di sampingnya hanya bergumam dengan senyum di bibirnya, "Hm?"

Tezuka masih memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dada, "Kau tahu maksudku," ucapnya sedikit kesal. Dia membuka kedua matanya sedikit lalu melirik Atobe di sebelahnya jengkel, "jangan pernah mendekatiku jika ada temanku, terutama anggota klub tenis Seishun. Jangan bilang kau lupa, Raja." Lanjutnya dengan nada menyindir di akhir.

Mendengar itu, Atobe tersenyum semakin lebar. Dia akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya sehingga dia bisa melihat Tezuka yang masih enggan menoleh ke arahnya. Atobe mendengus menahan tawa, "Mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulutmu rasanya membuat darahku semakin panas."

Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam, Tezuka mendelik kesal, "Jangan bercanda. Aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi." Ucapnya.

Atobe akhirnya melirik, " _Well,_ tadi hanya Echizen. Dia tidak akan mengingat apapun yang tidak memiliki hubungan dengannya."

"Tapi—"

"Tezuka," pemuda berambut cokelat dengan model belah tengah itu tersentak ketika Atobe memotong kata-katanya dan memegang dagunnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tezuka tidak menghindar, tapi dia memicingkan kedua matanya di balik kacamata yag dikenakan olehnya. Lalu Atobe melanjutkan, "semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Ekspresi serius yang tidak biasa dipasang di wajah Atobe itu membuat Tezuka mematung. Bahkan ketika pemuda kaya raya itu semakin mendekatkan posisi duduk mereka dan mulai meraba bibir Tezuka dengan jempolnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan diri menghadapi segala resiko saat aku memutuskan untuk mengajakmu menjadi kekasihku."

Kedua iris _onyx_ Atobe menatap dalam iris hitam kecokelatan di depannya.

"Aku juga ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama, Tezuka," semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, Atobe mulai tersenyum, "kapten Seishun yang kukenal selalu menepati kata-katanya, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan nada serak sensual. Napasnya mengenai wajah Tezuka yang mulai tak kuat dan akhirnya melirik ke arah lain.

"...Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujui proposalmu tentang hubungan ini."

"Aku juga tidak ingat kau pernah menolak."

Seringai Atobe kembali terbentuk tepat ketika Tezuka tak bisa membalasnya lagi. Atobe memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Tezuka yang masih ditutupi dengan jempolnya sendiri. Tezuka reflek memejamkan kedua matanya erat, meski akhirnya dia hanya bisa merasakan sedikit bagian dari bibir Atobe yang menyentuhnya.

Dan meski hanya sekilas, Tezuka berpikir jempol Atobe yang menghalangi ciuman pertama mereka itu sangat mengganggu.

Tentu saja Tezuka tidak akan mengakuinya.

Atobe memundurkan kepalanya lalu melihat wajah Tezuka yang terlihat mengeluarkan semburat merah yang cukup tipis di bawah kedua matanya. Tezuka membuka sedikit kedua matanya dengan dua alis yang masih bertaut. Menatap senyuman Atobe di depannya dengan kesal.

Pemuda berambut biru tua itu tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk menyandar pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, "Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

Terkejut, ekspresi Tezuka langsung berubah dan menoleh ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Benar saja, mobil yang ditumpanginya ini telah sampai di depan rumahnya sendiri. Tezuka kembali menoleh ke arah Atobe yang telah tersenyum bangga—entah pada siapa—hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya senang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Aku selalu melakukan tugasku dengan baik." Menaikkan kedua alisnya, Atobe menatap kekasihnya itu dengan ekspresi arogan seperti biasa lalu menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol kanannya, "Seorang Raja sepertiku tidak mungkin tidak tahu tempat tinggal orang yang disukainya. Aku selalu serius dan memegang kata-kataku, karena itu percayakan saja padaku."

Tezuka mengedipkan kedua matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendengus menahan tawa. Senyuman yang kemudian muncul di wajah Tezuka membuat Atobe sempat lengah hingga kehilangan senyumnya sendiri. Pemuda kelas tiga SMA Seishun itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya lalu menutup bibirnya dengan itu. Kedua iris cokelat _hazel_ miliknya menatap Atobe dengan lembut.

"Dasar penguntit," ucapnya tanpa dosa sama sekali. Atobe membuka mulutnya, namun dengan cepat Tezuka memotongnya, "baiklah, aku akan menghargai usahamu, Raja."

Ucapan itu membuat degup jantung Atobe berdetak lebih cepat meski hanya sekilas. Menyembunyikan kegugupannya, Atobe tersenyum dan melihat ke arah lain ketika berbicara, "Tentu saja. Sudah seharusnya kau merasa bangga bisa menjadi milikku." Ucapnya.

Tezuka tidak mengatakan apapun, namun bibirnya masih tetap tersenyum. Kemudian dia memejamkan kedua matanya sembari membuka pintu mobil di sampingnya. Tezuka telah mengeluarkan satu kaki dari mobil ketika dia berbalik dan melihat Atobe.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," dia keluar dan berdiri menghadap mobil, untuk menutup pintu itu, "tapi, aku akan lebih menghargainya jika kau memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu rencanamu jika ingin menjemputku."

Atobe hanya tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus belajar dari sekarang untuk mulai membalas pesanku."

"...Aku akan mencoba." Jawab Tezuka jujur kemudian dia menutup pintu mobil Atobe.

Setelah pintu mobil tertutup, supir Atobe mulai melajukan kendaraan roda empat tersebut. Atobe terus melihat ke arah luar jendela sampai akhirnya sosok Tezuka tak bisa dia lihat lagi lalu dia kembali duduk menghadap depan.

Di perjalanan, sang supir yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara, "Keigo- _sama,_ " Atobe membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam. Menatap kedua mata supirnya dari kaca spion di depannya, "apakah keluarga besar tahu tentang hubungan anda dan Tezuka- _sama?_ "

Atobe memicingkan kedua matanya.

"...Menurutmu?"

Pertanyaan yang terdengar berbahaya itu membuat sang supir mengeratkan pegangannya pada setir. Dia kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Maafkan atas kelancangan saya." Jawabnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Mendengar penyesalan itu, Atobe hanya menghela napasnya, "Tidak masalah. Bagus juga kau bertanya, jadi kau bisa tahu sekarang." Ucapnya. Atobe menoleh untuk melihat pemandangan di jendela tepat di samping Tezuka duduk sebelumnya, "Kuharap kau masih menyayangi pekerjaan dan keluargamu." Lanjutnya.

Sang supir pun membalas dengan tenang, "Baik, Keigo- _sama._ "

Atobe tidak merespon apapun. Dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya dan memperhatikan pemandangan di luar. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh, seakan melihat sesuatu yang masih buram di depan sana. Dia menarik lalu menghela napasnya perlahan.

"Suatu hari, aku yang akan mengatakannya pada mereka."

Ketika dia memejamkan kedua matanya, dia kembali mengingat wajah Tezuka Kunimitsu yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

Tezuka mempercayainya.

"Tapi... bukan sekarang."

Tinggal bagaimana Atobe yang akan menjaga kepercayaan itu.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Tezuka!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tezuka Kunimitsu menoleh ketika dia sedang mengusap keringat di wajahnya menggunakan handuk yang mengalungi lehernya. Dia baru saja selesai latihan tenis bersama klubnya seperti biasa ketika Oishi Shuuichirou datang menghampirinya.

Tezuka tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menatap pemuda berambut tipis mendekati botak itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Dia menunggu Oishi yang sekolah di tempat lain itu sampai di dekatnya, "Ah, sepertinya aku telat ya? Aku berniat mengajakmu _sparring_ sekarang jadi—"

"Tidak. Sudah waktunya berhenti." Ketus Tezuka cepat dan kembali menghadap tas yang resletingnya terbuka. Dia memasukkan raketnya bersamaan dengan tawa kecewa yang terdengar dari Oishi.

"Hahaha, begitu ya? Sayang sekali," ucap Oishi sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Namun dia tetap berdiri di samping Tezuka, menunggu kapten Seishun itu selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, "tapi yah, berhubung aku sudah terlanjur di sini, kita pulang bersama saja, Tezuka."

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Tezuka hanya merespon dengan gumaman tak jelas. Yang entah bagaimana sanggup Oishi artikan sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu setuju. Oishi berdiri sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. Menunggu teman satu SMP yang rumahnya satu arah dengannya meski sekarang mereka sudah berbeda SMA.

Setelah selesai, Tezuka memberi salam pada anggota klubnya yang lain bahwa dia pulang lebih dulu. Begitu pula Oishi yang ikut memberi salam dengan santai, mengingat hampir semua anak tenis Seishun telah tahu bahwa Oishi cukup dekat dengan kapten tim mereka. Lalu tentu saja salam Tezuka dan Oishi direspon secara bersamaan oleh para anggota tim Seishun.

Sejak keluar dari gerbang Seishun, Tezuka hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik seperti biasa untuk Oishi yang terus bercerita tentang sekolahnya sekarang. Kebersamaan mereka bisa dibilang cukup singkat, apalagi jika mengingat kenangan bersama mereka ketika Tezuka adalah kapten dan Oishi adalah wakil kapten di klub tenis SMP Seishun dulu.

Walau begitu, bukan berarti pertemanan bisa menghilang begitu saja hanya karena jarak, 'kan?

"Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi, tapi aku lega kita tetap memilih jalan masing-masing," ucap Oishi sembari tertawa kecil. Tezuka melirik Oishi dalam diam lalu Oishi kembali menoleh padanya, "ah iya, bagaimana keadaan tanganmu? Aku belum mendengar dari paman lagi soal perkembangan kesehatanmu."

Tezuka memegang tangan kirinya lalu menoleh ke arah Oishi, "Sudah jauh lebih baik." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Oishi tersenyum mendengar ini, "Begitukah? Syukurlah," dia kemudian memegang lengan tas yang mengait di bahunya. Bersenandung menatap langit sebelum berhenti. Senyumannya menghilang dan dia reflek menoleh ke arah Tezuka.

"Oh, aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu," Tezuka menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Oishi sekilas terlihat ragu, tapi—"belakangan aku lihat Atobe selalu ke rumahmu dan beberapa kali kulihat dia mengantarmu pulang. Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanyanya. Dengan ekspresi yang seolah bimbang harus bertanya atau tidak, namun sudah terlanjur penasaran.

Tezuka membuka mulutnya sedikit tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Untuk beberapa waktu, pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa. Melihat Tezuka yang kembali diam, Oishi mulai memasang wajah khawatir dan akhirnya dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kalian..."

Suara Oishi kembali menggema, membuat Tezuka kembali menoleh.

"...pacaran?"

Kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat, "Kenapa..." dia berhenti bicara dan melangkah. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Oishi sendiri berjalan sekali ke depan sebelum berbalik dan berdiri berhadapan dengan salah satu teman baiknya sejak SMP itu.

Oishi terlihat menggaruk pipinya, "Maaf, aku pernah tak sengaja melihat Atobe menciummu di depan rumah kalian." Wajah Oishi memerah saat mengatakannya, "Di-Dia memang hanya mencium dahimu, tapi... tetap saja aneh, 'kan? Maksudku, setahuku kalian adalah rival dan Atobe sering dibuat kesal dengan sikap _stoic-_ mu. Jadi, kupikir hubungan kalian masih buruk hingga sekarang."

Mendengar penjelasan Oishi, Tezuka mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya ketika dia bertanya, "Hanya... itu?"

"...Ha?"

Kedua alis Tezuka sedikit bertaut, "Aku pikir kau akan memarahiku dan mengatakan hubungan ini salah karena... kau tahu," laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari pemuda di depannya itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf... aku sedikit lega mendengarnya." Gumam Tezuka dengan senyum yang nyaris tak terlihat dari wajah tampannya.

Hal yang anehnya membuat Oishi langsung gelagapan.

"Lega? Te-Tezuka, aku tidak tahu kau sangat menyukai Atobe!" teriak Oishi dan memegang kedua bahu Tezuka dengan keras. Kedua bola mata Tezuka reflek membulat kecil karena kaget melihat ekspresi keras Oishi di depannya.

Tapi, begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja Oishi katakan, Tezuka segera menenangkan dirinya kembali dan melepaskan kedua tangan Oishi dari bahunya.

"Bukan begitu, aku tidak menyukai Atobe sampai seperti itu," ucapnya—mencoba—tenang. Tezuka memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas, "aku hanya memenuhi kesepakatan bodoh yang membuatku terjebak di hubungan ini. Tidak lebih."

Melihat sikap Tezuka yang telah kembali seperti biasa membuat Oishi sempat kebingungan meski tak lama. Pemuda berambut tipis dengan dua helai rambut di tengah itu berjalan cepat mengikuti Tezuka yang telah melewatinya.

"Tapi, kalau memang kau tak mau, kau bisa menolaknya kapan saja, 'kan? Bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melawan pernyataan Atobe yang selalu arogan itu?" tanya Oishi sembari berjalan. Dan Tezuka masih belum berhenti di depannya.

Tezuka tetap tidak membalas untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Walau begitu, setelah lama memperhatikan punggung di depannya, entah kenapa Oishi mengerti. Dia reflek berhenti. Melihat lagi lebih dalam Tezuka yang semakin menjauh darinya. Tak ada yang berbeda dari punggung Tezuka yang biasa dia lihat sebelumnya.

Tapi, Oishi tak bisa menahan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kok jika kau memang menyukai Atobe," Oishi sudah berada di samping Tezuka ketika dia mengatakan itu sembari terkekeh, "aku tidak akan men- _judge_ mu, santai saja Tezuka! Kau masih teman terbaikku!" ucap Oishi dengan santai sembari memegang bahu Tezuka yang langsung menarik dirinya kembali dari sentuhan pemuda itu.

Sampai akhirnya Tezuka membuka mulutnya, "...Mungkin sedikit."

"Hah?"

Tezuka menghela napasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Hanya sedikit," Oishi mengerjapkan kedua matanya memperhatikan Tezuka yang malah melihat ke arah lain, "aku masih membenci sifat arogannya itu."

Sedikit?

Apanya—

"Oh? Ooh!" Oishi menepuk tangannya dan tertawa kecil. Namun berhenti begitu Tezuka meliriknya tajam, "Uhum, oke abaikan. Mengesampingkan perasaanmu pada Atobe, yang penting..."

Mengingat mereka akan masuk topik sensitif, Oishi berdehem beberapa kali. Dia melirik Tezuka khawatir.

"...keluargamu bagaimana?"

Tezuka kembali terdiam.

Oh benar, bagaimana dia bisa lupa?

Oishi Shuuichirou yang sudah lama tinggal di dekatnya, pasti tahu betapa ketatnya peraturan di keluarga Tezuka.

Sebagaimana peraturan ketat itulah yang menjadikan seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu memiliki kepribadian seperti sekarang yang sangat bergantung pada aturan dan etika.

"Apakah Atobe tahu tentang keluargamu?"

Teman baiknya itu bertanya lagi dan rahang bawah Tezuka mengeras. Wajah sang kakek yang paling dekat dengannya itu langsung terbayang di kepalanya. Perasaan bersalah segera menyelimuti hatinya.

Walau begitu, Tezuka tetap menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Dan Atobe... dia berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya itu 'kan? Memangnya mereka sudah memberi izin pada hubungan kalian?"

Tezuka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum memberi jawaban, "Soal itu... Atobe mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya pelan. Kemudian Tezuka mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan tasnya dan menatap lurus pemandangan kosong di depannya.

"Aku diam membiarkannya... padahal aku tahu dia bohong."

Setelah mengatakan ini, Tezuka kembali berhenti. Begitu pula Oishi yang terus melihatnya.

Ekspresi sedih yang tersembunyi itu tidak akan terlewat dari pengawasan Oishi.

"...Mungkin aku hanya ingin melihat dulu, apa yang akan dia—tidak—apa yang akan kami lakukan," Tezuka memberi jeda sejenak, "aku ingin memastikan apakah hubungan ini benar-benar nyata atau tidak. Karena percuma saja jika aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada keluargaku tapi kemudian hubungan ini ternyata hanyalah ilusi semata."

Membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi, Tezuka sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu apakah ini hanya alasanku saja."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika isi hatinya meneruskan.

" _Alasan untuk lari... karena takut."_

" _Tapi, kenapa aku takut?"_

Oishi merasakan kedua alisnya saling menaut ketika dia kembali memegang bahu mantan kaptennya dulu tersebut, "Tezuka," lelaki yang dipanggil itu kembali melihat ke arahnya, "aku tidak punya hak untuk menentukan pilihanmu. Jadi, aku hanya akan berdiri sebagai _support-_ mu dari pinggir lapangan seperti yang biasa aku lakukan untukmu sejak dulu."

Tersenyum meyakinkan, Oishi menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya ketika dia mengacungkan jempolnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Oishi Shuuichirou tahu dia hanya perlu menjalankan perannya.

Sebagai wakil seorang kapten yang tak pernah bisa mengutarakan perasaan sesungguhnya dengan benar itu.

" _Please take your time, Captain._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu, memasuki pertengahan tahun selama mereka duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA.

" _Crepes?_ "

"...Oh. Terima kasih."

Atobe tersenyum setelah Tezuka menerima _crepes_ yang dibelikannya dari toko di seberang mereka yang terlihat penuh dengan antrian panjang sejak siang tadi. Pemuda berambut biru tua keunguan yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan ditutupi jaket _hoodie_ untuk laki-laki berwarna biru tua tersebut duduk di samping Tezuka yang masih memperhatikan _crepes_ di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Atobe yang telah sampai pada gigitan ketiganya. Tezuka tersadar dari lamunannya dan sedikit menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu, "Ini enak sekali. Tak heran jika tokonya selalu ramai. Mungkin tak masalah jika sesekali kita kembali lagi ke sini."

Tezuka hanya diam dan menatap _crepes_ berisi krim dan stroberi di tangannya. Dia menggigitnya sekali, merasakan sensasi krispi dan rasa krim susu memenuhi mulutnya. Tezuka mengunyahnya pelan tanpa menyadari Atobe yang kembali tersenyum melihatnya. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersentak kaget begitu Atobe tiba-tiba merangkul dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat.

"Bagaimana? Enak, 'kan?"

Menoleh dan melihat wajah Atobe yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya itu membuat Tezuka membuka sedikit mulutnya. Namun dengan cepat dia kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan membuang mukanya.

"...Biasa saja." Menatap makanan di tangannya itu, Tezuka bergumam pelan, "Menurutku semua _crepes_ dengan krim sroberi rasanya tak akan jauh beda dari ini." Ucapnya datar meski tangan Atobe masih berada di bawah dagunya.

Mendengar jawaban Tezuka membuat Atobe mengerjapkan kedua matanya sebelum tertawa cukup keras. Dia menguatkan rangkulannya semakin gemas, "Dingin sekali jawabanmu! Kau masih menyebalkan seperti biasa, Tezuka!" hanya dibalas dengan erangan kesal, Atobe akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah sengaja mengantri lama untuk itu, jadi nikmati saja, bodoh!" ucap Atobe sembari mengacak rambut Tezuka sekilas sebelum kembali memegang _crepes_ miliknya dengan dua tangan.

Tezuka mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak memintamu melakukan hal itu."

" _Well,_ berhenti protes dan makan saja." Jawab Atobe cepat sembari tertawa kecil. Dia mulai menggit _crepes-_ nya sendiri lebih cepat. Mengabaikan Tezuka yang masih menatapnya kesal lalu menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya sendiri.

Atobe terus memakan _crepes-_ nya hingga miliknya lebih dulu habis. Dia kemudian duduk santai menunggu kekasihnya itu sembari melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Hingga suara seseorang menginterupsi keheningan di antara mereka.

"A-Anu..."

Baik Atobe dan Tezuka langsung menoleh secara bersamaan dengan ekspresi datar yang tak jauh berbeda. Lima perempuan tak dikenal mendekati mereka dan salah satunya terlihat susah payah memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"...apakah kau Atobe- _sama,_ kapten tenisdari SMA Hyoutei?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya, Atobe membuka mulutnya kemudian tersenyum, "Ya, itu aku."

Wajah kelima perempuan itu langsung terlihat sumringah dan kedua pipi mereka memerah, "Te-Ternyata benar itu kau! Ah! Ma-Maafkan kelancangan kami, tapi—" perempuan yang di tengah berambut pendek dan mungkin paling manis dari yang lainnya itu langsung maju dan menjulurkan papan kertas di depan Atobe yang masih duduk dengan santai, "—KA-KAMI PENGGEMAR BERATMU! BI-BISAKAH KAMI MEMINTA TANDA TANGANMU?" teriaknya terbata dengan bibir bergetar dan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup begitu pula teman-temannya di belakangnya yang mulai mengeluarkan papan kertas mereka satu persatu. Sepertinya mengharapkan hal yang sama. Tezuka hanya diam melihat mereka semua dan nyaris melupakan _crepes_ di tangannya sampai tiba-tiba Atobe berdiri dari posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja boleh," dengan senyum maut dan kedua mata yang menyipit, Atobe membuka kedua tangannya dan memegang dadanya sendiri, "suatu kehormatan bagi Raja memiliki penggemar seperti kalian semua." Ucap Atobe sembari mengambil papan kertas perempuan pertama dan menandatanganinya dengan bulpen yang dia terima.

Seketika para perempuan itu langsung mengerubunginya dan tertawa senang melihat Atobe Keigo membalas setiap pertanyaan mereka dengan ramah. Meski terdengar nada arogan di setiap kata-katanya, sepertinya mereka tidak bermasalah sedikitpun. Bahkan wajah mereka terlihat jauh lebih memerah dari sebelumnya dan tentu saja lebih senang karena pemuda yang biasanya hanya mereka lihat di atas lapangan itu kini berbicara tepat di depan mereka.

Tezuka masih diam melihat itu semua sembari memakan _crepes_ miliknya yang belum habis. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain sebelum menunduk dan menatap lantai di depannya.

Entah kenapa rasanya...

...menyebalkan.

"Oh, itu 'kan?" suara di dekatnya membuat Tezuka mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat beberapa orang di depannya, menunjuk ke arah Atobe yang masih dikelilingi para fansnya, "Atobe Keigo dari SMA Hyoutei?" tanyanya pada yang lain.

"Eh? Ah iya, kau benar!"

"Tahi lalat di bawah mata kanannya itu... iya itu pasti dia! Tidak salah lagi!"

"Wah, aku tak menyangka akan melihat dia dari jarak yang sedekat ini."

"Dilihat dari dekat ternyata masih tetap tampan ya."

"Aku lihat permainannya bagus sekali. Aku jadi menyukai tenis berkat dia!"

"Apa kita minta tanda tangan juga?"

"Ayo ayo!"

Dan tak butuh hitungan menit hingga orang-orang yang mengelilingi Atobe bertambah.

Sekitar mereka menjadi lebih panas dan sesak dari sebelumnya. Tezuka menghela napas sebelum dia berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh. Pemuda berambut cokelat dan belah tengah itu sempat berhenti sesaat untuk melihat ke belakang dan memperhatikan Atobe yang tentu saja masih belum menyadari kepergiannya. Tersenyum pada orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terus menyerangnya dengan berbagai macam kata-kata fana yang menunjukkan kekaguman.

Tezuka menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Cahaya membias di kacamatanya sehingga ekspresi kedua matanya tak terlihat.

"Yah, memang dia terkenal sih." Gumam kapten Seishun tersebut sembari lanjut memakan _crepes_ tersebut. Berjalan meninggalkan lokasi dimana kekasihnya itu masih tertawa bersama orang-orang asing di dalam hidup mereka tersebut.

...Kekasihnya?

Oh.

Apakah ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan mengapa dia merasa begitu kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas sekarang?

Tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya, Tezuka akhirnya hanya mendengus dan terus berjalan menjauh dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi.

Di sisi Atobe, dia segera menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir saja lupa waktu. Bahkan hampir lupa tujuannya datang ke kumpulan _foodcourt_ pinggir kota ini. Atobe kehilangan senyumannya dan mencoba menoleh ke belakang.

Sesuai dugaannya, Tezuka Kunimitsu sudah tidak ada di sana.

Merasa bodoh dan keterlaluan, Atobe bisa merasakan dirinya mulai panik perlahan tapi pasti. Dia segera mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil langkah mundur, "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang," ucapnya sembari tertawa kecil, "terima kasih banyak telah menonton pertandinganku selama ini. Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangannya. Lalu tanpa izin, dia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke arah yang diyakininya merupakan jalan yang dilalui Tezuka.

Menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, Atobe terus mencari sosok yang selama ini selalu diperhatikannya. Sampai akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap pemuda berambut cokelat yang sangat dihafalnya sedang membuang sesuatu semacam bungkus _crepes_ ke tempat sampah di pojok toko.

"TEZUKA!"

Teriakan itu membuat Tezuka tersentak kaget dan segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya Atobe berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi lega yang tertera jelas di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang membuat Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dia langsung bertanya begitu Atobe telah sampai di dekatnya dan mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah berlari.

"...Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Tezuka tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dengan nada sinis tapi... entahlah, "Seharusnya kau jangan meninggalkan mereka." Lanjut Tezuka lagi.

Atobe menegakkan tubuhnya setelah dia selesai mengatur napasnya, "Haa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Mana bisa begitu!" teriaknya tak terima. Dia memegang bahu Tezuka dan memaksa kekasihnya yang mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dengan jaket kain itu menghadap lurus ke arahnya, "Aku sedang kencan denganmu sekarang, tentu saja kau adalah prioritas utamaku!"

Kata-kata Atobe membuat Tezuka tersentak meski hanya sekilas. Pemuda berambut cokelat dan berkacamata itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Dia berusaha memegang tangan Atobe untuk menyingkirkannya dari bahunya, namun pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"...Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya," bisik Tezuka pada akhirnya. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Atobe yang mencengkeram bahunya, "mengantri untuk membelikan _crepes,_ menjemputku pergi, menjadikanku kekasihmu, menjadikanku prioritas utamamu, semuanya... aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukannya."

Tangan Tezuka menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepalamu."

Ucapan pelan itu membuat sang kapten Hyoutei membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Melihat Tezuka menundukkan kepala di depannya, bibir tipis Atobe mulai terpisah dari atas dan bawahnya perlahan tapi pasti. Terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia kembali bersuara.

"Aku memang hanya melakukan apa yang aku ingin kulakukan," ucapan Atobe membuat Tezuka kembali mengangkat kepalanya, "maaf saja, aku tidak sepertimu yang harus selalu kaku mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Ini hidupku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengekangku."

Atobe memicingkan kedua matanya. Menatap tajam cokelat _hazelnut_ di depannya.

"Tapi, sebagai orang yang menyukaimu... aku ingin menghargaimu."

Menarik tangannya dari bahu Tezuka yang mematung, Atobe memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apakah kau tidak suka aku melakukan semua ini?"

Mendapat pertanyaan yang tak disangka itu, Tezuka membuka mulutnya. Namun, dia tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Kedua tangan Tezuka yang berada di sisi-sisi tubuhnya saling mengepal erat, "Aku..." lalu dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya yang menggantung di udara.

Hanya saja, entah kenapa hal ini membuat Atobe tersenyum, "Jika kau tidak mengatakan apapun..."

Menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, Atobe menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengambil krim yang masih menempel di sisi bibir kekasihnya.

Tentu saja Tezuka tidak menyadari ini. Dia terpaku melihat Atobe mendekatkan jempolnya yang telah terkena krim dari sisi bibirnya tersebut dan menjilatnya dengan tenang. Atobe membuka kedua matanya lagi dan menatap lurus Tezuka di depannya.

"...maka aku akan terus melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan sesuka hatiku."

Ekspresi Atobe yang penuh percaya diri di depannya kembali membuat Tezuka goyah. Sekilas, kedua pipi pemuda berkacamata itu sempat mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis. Tezuka dengan cepat langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan melihat ke arah lain lagi.

Licik.

Raja di depannya terlalu licik.

Tidak begitu memperhatikan reaksi Tezuka yang masih tenggelam di dalam perdebatan hatinya sendiri, Atobe tertawa kecil hingga menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sedikit maju ketika dia menunjukkan deretan giginya pada kekasihnya yang masih tak bisa kemana-mana karena tembok yang menghalangi di belakangnya. Memaksa Tezuka menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok tersebut.

"Padahal aku sedikit berharap kau marah karena cemburu lalu memintaku agar lebih memperhatikanmu lagi." Atobe menyeringai melihat Tezuka yang masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, " _Well,_ sepertinya aku berharap terlalu cepat."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Tezuka kembali memicingkan kedua matanya dan melirik Atobe sinis, "Dalam mimpimu."

"Aku akan menantikan mimpi yang indah itu."

"Bodoh."

Atobe tertawa senang, "Lihat? Kau sudah kembali seperti biasa," menarik jaket yang Tezuka kenakan, Atobe menyandarkan tangannya di atas bahu Tezuka yang dipaksa membungkuk olehnya, "aah, sehabis berlari aku jadi lapar lagi. Ayo cari tempat makan!" ucapnya cepat sembari mengusap kepala Tezuka, membuat rambut cokelat itu kembali berantakan.

Tak lama kemudian Atobe melepaskan Tezuka, lalu dirinya berjalan di depan kekasihnya itu. Baru beberapa langkah dan Atobe sudah kembali berhenti hanya untuk menoleh ke belakang, "Oh ya, Tezuka."

Mendengar namanya disebut, kapten Seishun itu mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatap kedua mata Atobe yang melihatnya datar.

"Jangan meninggalkanku seperti tadi lagi."

Tanpa senyum di wajahnya, sudah cukup menandakan bahwa Atobe Keigo sedang serius sekarang.

"Atau aku benar-benar akan marah padamu."

Setelah mengatakan itu dan tidak menunggu bantahan, pemuda kaya raya tersebut kembali menghadap depan. Dia berjalan lagi tanpa melihat ke belakang. Seolah yakin Tezuka pasti akan mengikutinya.

Dan mungkin juga dia sengaja memberi jarak untuk membiarkan kekasihnya itu bernapas sesaat di tengah pergolakan batinnya sendiri.

Entahlah.

Tezuka menundukkan kepalanya lalu menghela napasnya. Dengan senyum kecil yang sangat jarang muncul itu akhirnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya, Tezuka berjalan mengikuti Atobe hingga dia sampai di sisinya.

Keegoisan rivalnya itu... mungkin Tezuka Kunimitsu akan membiarkannya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

 **#**

Pada dasarnya, saat kemarin mereka melakukan kencan... bukan Tezuka namanya jika langsung setuju begitu saja.

Pertama, tentu saja karena Atobe menjemputnya tanpa izin—lagi. Kedua, Atobe memberi alasan untuk menemaninya melihat lapangan tenis SMA yang akan menjadi tempat mereka latihan bersama sekolah-sekolah di seluruh penjuru Tokyo sekarang. Bisa dibilang semacam latihan persahabatan sebelum turnamen yang akan dimulai pada akhir semester ini.

Pertandingan tenis SMA tingkat nasional terakhir untuk mereka yang duduk di bangku kelas tiga.

Seperti Atobe Keigo dan Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Lalu hari itu telah datang. Seperti biasa, masing-masing tim datang lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan diri dan mendalami medan pertempuran mereka.

Ketika tim SMA Seishun datang, tak dapat dipungkiri mereka menjadi salah satu yang menarik perhatian. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka yang sedang berlatih tenis tanpa skor berhenti sesaat hanya untuk melihat tim sekolah yang dikenal menghasilkan beberapa pemain tenis jenius tersebut.

Walau itu tak bertahan lama ketika tim SMA Hyoutei menyusul di belakang mereka.

Kedatangan dua sekolah yang paling ditakuti itu menjadi bahan perbincangan baru anggota-anggota klub tenis di sekolah lain. Tezuka yang memimpin timnya itu dan juga Echizen Ryouma yang menjadi salah satu andalan di tim mungkin tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan tekanan SMA Hyoutei yang datang menyusul mereka. Tanpa kedua manusia itu sadari, para anggota SMA Seishun di belakang mereka seolah memberi jalan ketika seseorang berlari lalu memukul punggung Tezuka meski tidak terlalu keras.

"Kita harus bertanding lagi." Suara yang dikenalnya itu membuat Tezuka menoleh dan menatap Atobe yang tersenyum padanya dengan datar, "Jangan kabur, Tezuka."

Menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya, Atobe berniat menyentuh sisi wajah dan mungkin juga rambut Tezuka. Namun sayangnya berhenti di tengah jalan. Tezuka melihat wajah Atobe yang sempat ragu sebelum akhirnya tangan kapten SMA Hyoutei itu menyentuh bahunya dan menepuknya beberapa kali.

Benar, tidak di sini.

Tidak di depan rekan-rekan seperjuangan mereka.

"Sampai bertemu di lapangan."

Mereka harus bisa menahan diri.

Di mata orang-orang yang hanya menganggap mereka memiliki hubungan sebagai rival. Tidak lebih.

Kemudian Atobe tersenyum tipis dan berjalan lebih dulu diikuti para anggota SMA Hyoutei yang melihat Tezuka dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam. Tezuka menatap punggung Atobe yang semakin hilang kerena tertutup oleh punggung-punggung anggotanya yang lain. Mereka terus menjauh sampai Tezuka menyadari pandangan yang memperhatikannya.

Tezuka menoleh dan melihat Echizen yang mengenakan topi putih itu bergumam pelan lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Seolah mengerti dan tidak ingin ikut campur, Echizen lebih dulu berjalan menuju tempat yang telah disediakan untuk tim Seigaku. Tezuka pun dengan ekspresi datarnya hanya mengeratkan genggamannya pada tas di bahunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Echizen dan juga anggota klub tenis Seigaku yang lain.

Sesampainya di gazebo yang telah disediakan, mereka semua baru sadar melihat gazebo Seishun dan Hyoutei yang bersebelahan. Mengabaikan itu, Tezuka baru saja meletakkan tasnya ke atas papan gazebo ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, "Tezuka?"

Pemuda berkacamata dan berambut cokelat itu menoleh. Melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memperhatikannya sedikit terkejut, "Oh, Sanada." Gumamnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" mendapat pertanyaan yang cukup menuntut itu membuat Tezuka membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar, "Bukankah kau bilang akan rehabilitasi tanganmu dulu selama SMA? Aku sudah dengar kau masih bermain tenis di SMA, tapi tak kusangka kau benar-benar melakukannya." Jelasnya, tersembunyi nada khawatir di balik ekspresinya yang kaku dan datar.

Sanada Genichirou, pemuda berambut hitam dan mengenakan topi itu adalah kapten SMA Rikkai Dai Fuzoku atau yang biasa disingkat sebagai Rikkaidai. Kakeknya adalah teman lama kakek Tezuka, sehingga kedua laki-laki ini sudah saling mengenal cukup lama meskipun mereka selalu berbeda sekolah.

Dan Tezuka sangat mengerti mengapa kenyataan dia yang sedang mengalami cedera tangan sejak SMP itu masih berada di sini sekarang cukup membuat kaget teman yang... bisa dibilang sejak kecilnya tersebut.

"...Aku masih bisa bermain tenis jadi tak perlu khawatir," ucapnya. Dia memegang bahu kirinya sendiri, "lagipula sekarang sudah sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Aku tidak mungkin berada di sini jika memang sudah sangat parah, Sanada." Jelasnya datar.

Mendengar ini, Sanada hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam, "Tezuka—"

"Ah, Tezuka Kunimitsu dari SMA Seishun?"

Pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitar mereka membuat pembicaraan Sanada terpotong. Beberapa siswa dari sekolah lain mulai berdatangan mendekati Tezuka dan menanyakan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang ditanyakan Sanada. Bahkan meskipun sekitar mereka telah ramai, Sanada tetap diam berdiri di dekat Tezuka. Semua pertanyaan hanya dibalas Tezuka dengan ekspresi datar yang berusaha membalas dengan sekedar gelengan atau anggukan saja.

"Kau yakin masih bisa bermain tenis?"

"Kemarin juga kau kalah lagi dengan Atobe, 'kan?"

Lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu mulai semakin memojokkannya.

Meski tidak begitu terlihat, Tezuka semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Untuk beberapa saat dia tidak membalas sampai akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya. Namun, rangkulan Sanada yang menyentuh bahu kirinya itu membuat suaranya tertahan.

"Kupikir itu bukan urusan kalian."

Tezuka melirik Sanada yang rahang bawahnya terlihat mengeras. Pria yang selalu berwajah serius itu terlihat cukup marah entah kenapa. Tezuka bisa merasakan cengkeraman Sanada yang semakin meremas bahunya.

"Aku yakin bahkan meskipun dengan kondisi tangannya yang jauh lebih buruk dari sekarang pun... dia bisa mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah."

Mendengar ini, para pemain tenis di depan mereka mulai memberi pandangan yang tidak enak. Jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka marah setelah direndahkan secara tak langsung seperti itu. Keadaan di antara mereka menjadi jauh lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

Tezuka sendiri bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Belum lagi dengan pegangan Sanada yang semakin kuat membuatnya mulai merasa kesakitan. Tezuka melirik Sanada dan membuka mulutnya, "Sanada—"

"Yak, cukup sampai situ."

Suara serak dan dalam yang sangat mereka kenal ini membuat semua pandangan tertuju ke sang pemilik suara.

Atobe Keigo datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya...

...yang jelas sekali tidak menunjukkan maksud baik sedikitpun.

Melihat ekspresi Atobe itu entah kenapa membuat Tezuka merasa panik meski hanya sekilas meski tidak terlalu menunjukkannya di wajahnya. Di sisi lain, Sanada tidak menyadari itu dan hanya bingung melihat Atobe yang menyandarkan lengan kirinya pada bahu Sanada. Atobe mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan kehilangan senyumannya.

"Tak peduli seberapa kesalnya aku harus menyetujui rivalku yang satu ini, dia ada benarnya juga," iris _onyx_ Atobe menatap tajam para pemain dari sekolah lain di depan mereka, "daripada sibuk mengkhawatirkan Tezuka, khawatirkan diri kalian sendiri." Berdiri tegak, Ato mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

"Meskipun kalian berhasil mengalahkan Tezuka, Raja Atobe tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos begitu saja."

Mendengar ini, para laki-laki di depan Atobe, Sanada, dan Tezuka saling menatap pada satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka menatap Atobe dengan pandangan risih lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Beberapa di antaranya ada yang berkomentar, "Sombong sekali." Atau, "Biarkan saja, nanti kita kalahkan mereka semua." Dan sejenisnya.

Kepergian lawan-lawan mereka itu membuat Atobe mendengus sebelum kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dia kemudian melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya melihat Tezuka yang masih diam memperhatikannya. Tezuka sedikit tersentak melihat tatapan Atobe sebelum dia melirik ke arah lain.

"Oi," Atobe berjalan mendekati Sanada, "mau sampai kapan kau memegang bahunya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Tersadar, Sanada segera menoleh melihat Tezuka sembari melepaskan tangannya, "Ah, maaf," ucapnya pelan. Selepasnya dari pegangan Sanada, Tezuka reflek memegang bahu kirinya tersebut namun tak mengatakan apapun, "apa sakit? Aku tidak memegangmu terlalu kuat, 'kan?" tanya Sanada berturut-turut. Ekspresinya jelas terlihat bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan teman sejak kecilnya tersebut.

Sanada hampir menyentuh bahu Tezuka lagi seandainya Atobe tidak menarik kapten SMA Seishun itu menjauh. Sanada menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung yang terpeta jelas di wajahnya, begitu pula Tezuka. Terlebih ketika Atobe langsung menahan tubuh Tezuka dengan tubuhnya sementara kedua matanya masih lurus menatap Sanada di depannya.

"Jangan sentuh."

"...Eh?"

"Ha?" Tezuka belum sempat bertanya ketika Atobe sudah kembali mendengus kesal dan menariknya menjauh dari lokasi, "Tunggu dulu, Atobe!"

Tezuka terus ditarik Atobe menjauh, meninggalkan Sanada yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua mata Sanada mengerjap beberapa kali, tangannya terjulur ke depan lalu dia menariknya kembali. Merasa bimbang untuk mengikuti teman sekaligus rivalnya itu atau tidak.

Tapi, mengingat tatapan Atobe padanya...

...sepertinya itu ide yang buruk.

"Atobe, tunggu!" pada akhirnya setelah mereka sampai di salah satu sisi gedung sekolah yang terlihat sepi, Tezuka berhasil menahan tubuh Atobe hingga berhenti, "Sebentar lagi pertandingan dimulai! Kita harus kembali dan—"

 _ **BRUK**_

Tersentak ketika punggungnya dihantam pada tembok di belakangnya, Tezuka reflek memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Sebelum dia sempat menahan sakit dan protes, Tezuka membuka sedikit kedua matanya—

"Atobe—"

—dan melihat kekasihnya itu telah memiringkan wajahnya di depannya.

Ujung hidung mereka sempat bergesekan hingga akhirnya bibir tipis mereka saling bertemu... untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kedua bola mata Tezuka membulat kaget. Kedua tangannya reflek memegang seragam Atobe di bagian bahunya lalu mencengkeramnya dengan kuat. Seolah melepaskan seluruh kekuatannya, Atobe terus maju dan menekan ciumannya semakin dalam hingga kedua alis Tezuka kembali bertaut.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di bawah kedua mata Tezuka yang terpejam sebelah. Berusaha melihat di tengah kabut yang entah kenapa berhasil membuat kepalanya pusing. Atobe tidak melakukan gerakan lebih, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka dan menekannya hingga kepala Tezuka menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

Cukup lama mereka terus berciuman, Atobe sempat melepaskan Tezuka sesaat untuk bernapas lalu kembali mencium bibir ranum di depannya itu. Kini kedua mata Tezuka terpejam erat dan hanya bisa pasrah menerima ciuman kekasihnya tersebut.

Terus begitu hingga akhirnya Atobe benar-benar berhenti. Mereka saling mengatur napas dengan posisi wajah yang saling berdekatan sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Atobe meraih wajah Tezuka dan meremasnya sebelum dia menghela napas keras.

"Haah! Tak kusangka aku sekesal ini!" teriak Atobe entah pada siapa. Tezuka masih mengatur napasnya dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu memegang wajahnya, " _Have mercy with me, will you?_ " keluh Atobe dengan lelah, kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal lalu mendorong wajah Atobe yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," ucapnya dingin. Mengabaikan erangan Atobe di balik telapak tangannya, Tezuka mendengus dan menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, "aku harus segera kembali."

Atobe melepaskan wajahnya dari tangan Tezuka yang langsung digenggamnya, "Ukh, tak bisakah kita sedikit lebih lama lagi di sini?" tak peduli dengan protes yang dilayangkan padanya, Atobe terus menarik Tezuka mendekat. Hingga akhirnya kapten Hyoutei itu memeluk Tezuka dari belakang dengan erat dan pemuda berambut cokelat di pelukannya akhirnya menyerah untuk berontak.

"Kita beda sekolah dan waktu kita bertemu akan semakin jarang mengingat sebentar lagi akan ujian." Tezuka melirik Atobe yang menundukkan kepalanya di bahunya. Membiarkan laki-laki berambut biru tua keunguan itu memeluknya kuat, "Aku ingin memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya dengan kekasihku, apa kau pikir aku salah?" bisiknya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Sebenarnya Tezuka memang tidak berniat membalas dan hanya menatap jalan sepi di depannya. Mereka berdua kali ini sedang duduk di atas halaman rumput yang telah dipangkas rapi agar nyaman ditempati. Merasakan angin meniup rambut mereka, Tezuka menutup kedua matanya. Dia juga bisa merasakan helaan napas Atobe di lehernya ketika pemuda itu kembali berbicara.

" _Ne,_ Tezuka..."

Kedua mata pemuda berkacamata itu kembali terbuka. Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menyandar pada kepala kekasihnya yang bertengger nyaman di atas bahunya.

Meski hanya sesaat, dia merasa nyaman.

Tapi, Tezuka Kunimitsu tidak tahu kapan dia bisa mengakui semua ini.

"...apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Dan pertanyaan itu pun menggantung di udara.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah kejadian di latihan turnamen kemarin, Atobe masih datang mengunjungi rumah Tezuka seperti biasa.

Awalnya Tezuka sempat tegang karena merasa Atobe akan menyinggung hal itu lagi sementara dia belum menyiapkan jawaban sedikitpun. Namun untunglah ternyata Atobe tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali. Dia terlihat senang membicarakan semua yang di sekitarnya selain itu dan Tezuka menjadi pendengar baik seperti biasa.

Lalu hari-hari ini berjalan terus hingga suatu hari—

"Ayo kita ke pantai!"

"...Hah?" Tezuka menoleh dan menatap Atobe yang menyetir mobil di sebelahnya, "Jangan bercanda, dua hari lagi kita ujian."

"Justru karena masih dua hari lagi," Atobe memindahkan gigi mobilnya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi lalu menginjak pedal gasnya, "kita harus merilekskan diri. Lagipula kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sejak kau mendudukkan dirimu di atas kursi mobilku, Kuni- _chan._ "

"Berhenti memanggil—"

 _ **NGEENG**_

"—tunggu! WAAAA!"

Dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 100 km/jam, mereka akhirnya telah sampai di tujuan. Salah satu pantai yang cukup sepi di daerah Kanagawa meski biasanya tak terlalu sepi seperti sekarang. Mungkin wajar saja mengingat sekarang bukan hari libur—Atobe menjemput Tezuka langsung sepulang sekolah sehingga kedua pemuda itu masih memakai seragam sekolah mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, sudah terbiasa dengan spontanitas Atobe, Tezuka akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah begitu dia keluar dari mobil dan menghirup bau udara khas pantai. Angin langsung menyambut mereka dan meniup helai-helai rambut kedua pemuda tersebut. Tezuka melihat ke seberang tempat duduknya dan melihat Atobe tersenyum sembari memberi isyarat untuk segera pergi sebelum dia sendiri berjalan lebih dulu ke depan. Tezuka menutup mulutnya lalu menutup pintu mobil sebelum berjalan mengikuti Atobe.

Berdiri di pinggir pagar, Atobe memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menarik dan menghela napasnya. Dia menoleh ketika Tezuka telah sampai di sampingnya, "Mau berlomba siapa yang lebih cepat sampai ke pantai?"

Tezuka menoleh jengkel, "Tidak—"

"Baiklah, aku duluan!" tanpa menghiraukan protes Tezuka, Atobe segera melompati pagar lalu turun menuruni tangga menuju pantai yang terlihat bersih dan damai itu. Tezuka mencengkeram pagar dan menggertakkan giginya kesal melihat Atobe yang terus berlari menjauhinya.

Tezuka masih memiliki insting yang enggan untuk dikalahkan. Terutama dengan pemuda berambut biru tua keunguan yang telah dia akui sebagai rivalnya itu. Tanpa sadar, Tezuka sudah ikut melompati pagar lalu berlari mengejar Atobe yang masih berada di depannya.

Hingga akhirnya keduanya telah sampai di atas pasir yang kasar dan melihat laut biru yang membentang di depan mereka. Atobe mengatur napasnya setelah berlari meski senyuman masih terpasang di wajah tampannya. Terlebih ketika dia melihat Tezuka yang juga kelelahan di sampingnya setelah berhasil mengejarnya.

"Baru segini sudah capek?"

Tezuka mengatur napasnya beberapa saat sebelum berdiri tegak dan melihat Atobe kesal, "Aku belum melakukan pemanasan dan sudah langsung lari. Wajar saja jadi seperti ini." Ucapnya tak terima.

Atobe tertawa kecil, "Sudah sudah," memegang bawah dagu Tezuka dan memaksanya menoleh ke arah laut. Tezuka membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan terpukau dengan pemandangan di depannya, "lebih baik lihat ini."

Pemandangan di depan mereka adalah langit yang berwarna oranye seolah membungkus laut biru di bawahnya. Burung-burung camar berterbangan di atas laut, menjadi siluet yang seolah menghiasi lukisan. Awan-awan putih bergumul di atas sana, menjadi tambahan pemanis yang dapat memberi corak dan tekstur pada langit oranye tersebut. Belum lagi dengan bola matahari yang kini bisa dilihat semakin jelas karena akan tenggelam sebentar lagi.

Kedua bola mata Tezuka sekilas terlihat berbinar di balik kacamatanya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terpisah sedikit. Ekspresi yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa pemuda berambut cokelat dengan poni belah samping itu mengagumi pemandangan di depannya.

Tanpa dia sadari, Atobe sudah kembali melihatnya dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Laki-laki yang sebelumnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya itu mulai menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi Tezuka untuk menggerakkannya agar dia menoleh ke samping.

Tepat setelah bola matahari itu tinggal setengahnya di atas permukaan bumi, Atobe mempertemukan bibir mereka kembali.

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ciuman ini terasa singkat. Namun sebelum mereka berpisah, Tezuka bisa melihat dirinya dan Atobe dari belakang terlihat seperti siluet hitam yang membelakangi pemandangan terbenamnya matahari.

Atobe melepaskan ciumannya untuk membuat mereka berdua saling menatap. Iris cokelat _hazelnut_ dan _onyx_ itu saling mencari arti tatapan masing-masing sebelum Atobe kembali memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berdiri melihat matahari yang terus tenggelam di balik laut.

"Atobe—"

"Apakah kau sudah mau menjawabku sekarang, Tezuka?"

Pertanyaan itu bersamaan dengan angin yang meniup rambut Atobe sehingga Tezuka tak bisa melihat ekspresi kedua matanya. Mendengus pelan, Atobe kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu yang memalukan," langit semakin gelap namun Atobe sama sekali tidak terlihat akan berpindah dari posisinya sekarang, "sejak aku menanyakan tentang perasaanmu waktu itu, tak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Tezuka mengedipkan kedua matanya dan Atobe mengangkat kepalanya, menatap langit gelap di atas mereka.

"Apakah Tezuka akan menjawabku? Apa Tezuka memikirkannya? Apa waktu itu Tezuka benar-benar mendengarku? Apa jawaban yang ingin kudengar dari Tezuka?"

Tertawa kecil, kapten klub tenis SMA Hyoutei itu tertawa pelan.

"Aku terus memikirkan itu padahal aku sendiri takut untuk menanyakannya padamu." Menoleh sehingga mereka kembali bertatapan. Tezuka bersumpah dia belum pernah melihat ekspresi Atobe sekarang sebelumnya.

"...Ternyata di bidang ini, aku masih pengecut ya?"

Tidak mengatakan apapun, Tezuka menutup mulutnya. Atobe kembali tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lalu di sisi lain, aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk santai memikirkan perasaan kita," senyuman Atobe menghilang, "setelah lulus SMA nanti, aku harus segera memutuskan untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ayah... atau tetap mengejar mimpi menjadi pemain tenis tingkat dunia."

Kali ini, Tezuka tersentak, "Atobe, itu—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku seharusnya menjadi anak baik yang menuruti perkataan ayahku, huh?" Atobe tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak masalah melakukan itu, sungguh. Lagipula berbeda denganmu, tenis bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar menjadi prioritas di dalam hidupku. Karena itu aku yakin aku bisa melepasnya kapan saja." Jelas Atobe panjang lebar dengan senyuman yang penuh keyakinan diri.

"Tapi—"

Sampai setidaknya senyuman itu kembali menghilang dan Atobe melihat Tezuka yang kebingungan di sampingnya.

"—aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melepasmu begitu saja."

Kata-kata itu terasa menggema di kepala Tezuka yang termenung di posisinya. Mungkin Tezuka harus bersyukur berkat suasana gelap di sekitar mereka, semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya tidak terlihat. Kedua alis Tezuka mengernyit dalam dan bibirnya bergetar, "Atobe—"

"Ng?" pemuda berambut biru keunguan itu membuka tangannya dan merasakan tetesan air yang turun dari langit, "Hujan? Di musim seperti ini?" gumamnya sembari melihat ke langit yang telah gelap.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke mobil saja," ajak Atobe. Namun sebelum dia berbalik, Tezuka sudah lebih dulu memegang tangan kekasihnya tersebut, "...kenapa?" tanya Atobe pelan.

Lama Tezuka tidak menjawab sampai dia menoleh ke arah beberapa meter di belakang mereka, "Kalau kita harus menaiki tangga menuju mobil, tidak akan sempat. Kita bisa kebasahan sebelum sampai mobil," Tezuka menunjuk ruangan yang seperti goa dan mungkin sengaja dibentuk di dekat dinding tebing itu sebagai tempat berteduh di pantai yang luas ini, "ke sana saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tezuka langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat mendahului Atobe yang terpaku di posisinya. Memandangi punggung Tezuka beberapa saat sebelum dia tersenyum tipis lalu mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

Sesampainya di ruangan berbentuk goa tersebut, keduanya duduk berdekatan hingga bahu mereka saling menyentuh. Seperti perkataan Tezuka, begitu mereka masuk goa, hujan langsung turun dengan deras. Untunglah goa ini cukup dalam sehingga air tak sampai bercipratan mengenai tubuh mereka. Namun masih cukup dekat untuk melihat ribuan titik air itu menghantam pasir-pasir di depan mereka.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, kedua laki-laki itu tenggelam di dalam keheningan dengan memeluk kedua kaki mereka masing-masing. Atobe sudah mulai menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya. Menghela napas melihat hujan yang sepertinya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

...Apakah pertanyaannya tadi salah?

Rasanya mereka menjadi semakin... _awkward._

Atobe mungkin akan merajuk setelah menyesali kata-katanya itu seandainya Tezuka tidak bersuara, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di kepalamu," ucapnya, memecah keheningan, "sepertinya aku akan terus mengucapkan ini... entah sampai kapan."

Menoleh dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal, Atobe menghela napas, "Kau ini—"

"Hei," mendengar Tezuka memotong perkataannya, Atobe membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Terlebih ketika Tezuka memperlihatkan kedua matanya di balik kacamatanya yang sedikit membias sejak tadi, "sebenarnya... apa yang kau suka dariku?"

Pertanyaan Tezuka membulatkan kedua pupil mata Atobe.

"Aku ini hanya laki-laki menyedihkan yang masih ingin menjadi pemain tenis profesional mengesampingkan tubuhnya yang hampir hancur."

Tezuka akhirnya menoleh dengan menyandarkan sisi kepalanya pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas kedua lututnya.

"Meski begitu, kau masih mau bersamaku?"

Dalam diam, seolah kedua mata mereka yang berbicara. Dan juga suara hujan yang semakin memekakan telinga di sekeliling mereka. Walau begitu, suara hujan itu tak bisa menutupi suara detak jantung mereka masing-masing. Iris hitam milik Atobe yang tajam seakan ingin menusuk cokelat _hazelnut_ yang masih memasang pertahanannya itu.

"Ya."

Kemudian benteng yang dibangun iris cokelat _hazelnut_ itu mulai retak perlahan tapi pasti.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Kunimitsu."

Mendengar nama depannya disebut suara yang serak dan dalam itu ternyata mampu membuat Tezuka lengah. Kedua telinga Tezuka memerah dan memanas. Tak tahan lagi, dia langsung membuang wajahnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya semakin erat.

"O-Oh, baguslah." Ucap Tezuka pelan di balik kedua tangannya.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu," Tezuka mengabaikan panggilan Atobe dan menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam, "hei, Kunimitsu?"

Atobe mengucapkan itu di dekat telinga Tezuka dan entah dia mendengarnya atau tidak ketika detakan jantung Tezuka semakin mengeras mendengar ini, "Berisik, diamlah." Gerutunya pelan di balik erangannya yang berusaha menghindar dari Atobe yang terus mendekat.

Setidaknya sampai Tezuka sadar dia sudah tidak bisa lari kemanapun lagi ketika bahunya yang lain telah menghantam dinding gua di sampingnya, "Kunimitsu? Oh, kau tidak biasa mendengar nama depanmu? Kunimitsu~" dan sekarang Atobe semakin gencar menggodanya membuat wajah Tezuka semakin memerah dan mulai melepaskan pegangannya untuk menahan laju tubuh Atobe.

Ah, Tezuka segera menyadarinya...

...ini tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya.

Apakah karena yang menyebut namanya adalah... Atobe?

 _ **BHUG**_

"Wa!" menyadari kekuatannya berlebihan, Atobe tak sengaja mendorong Tezuka hingga pemuda berambut cokelat itu kini jatuh telentang di bawahnya. Walaupun rasanya aneh, karena dia yakin sekali Tezuka pasti masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menahannya.

Kalau begitu, kenapa?

Atobe sedikit panik melihat Tezuka di bawahnya menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya. Dua tangan Atobe berada di sisi-sisi wajah Tezuka, "Tunggu, kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit? Kuni—"

"—...kaimu."

"...Apa?" Atobe menurunkan tubuhnya, mencoba mendengarkan baik-baik suara yang sepertinya keluar dari Tezuka di bawahnya, "Kunimitsu?"

Tezuka akhirnya menyerah. Menurunkan sedikit lengannya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi Atobe di atasnya dengan sebelah matanya. Kali ini, Tezuka menutup mulutnya dengan lengannya, "Aku juga..."

Menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan dirinya berkali-kali.

"...menyukaimu... Keigo."

Hanya Atobe Keigo yang bisa membuat Tezuka Kunimitsu seperti ini.

Kedua bola mata Atobe membulat kecil. Kilat di luar memberinya penglihatan lebih jelas pada sosok Tezuka yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah di bawahnya.

Ah, ekspresi ini.

Mungkin jawaban yang Atobe terima sudah lebih dari cukup.

Cukup lama Atobe tenggelam di dalam pikirannya hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum lembut. Meraih salah satu tangan Tezuka yang menutup mulutnya, Atobe menekannya di atas pasir. Pemuda itu kemudian menurunkan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk menangkap bibir Tezuka di bawahnya.

Tangan Atobe yang sebelumnya memegang pergelangan tangan Tezuka mulai merambat ke atas, meraih sela-sela kelima jari itu lalu mengunci tangannya. Tak perlu hitungan detik hingga Tezuka membalas genggaman tangan Atobe itu dengan kelima jarinya yang juga meremas tangan Atobe... seperti bibir mereka yang terus membalas satu sama lain.

Menciumnya dalam dan jauh lebih menekan dari sebelumnya. Tak peduli meski beralaskan pasir putih yang kasar, mereka berdua tenggelam ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Tezuka- _buchou!_ "

Kumpulan anak-anak yang telah dikenal sebagai anggota klub tenis yang disegani di SMA Seishun itu mulai menarik perhatian di tengah keramaian anak-anak kelas tiga yang baru saja keluar dari gedung _gym._ Mereka semua menerima gulungan ijazah dengan pita kelulusan yang disematkan di kantong jas mereka.

Tezuka Kunimitsu hanya salah satunya.

Setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tezuka berbalik. Meski masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, tak ada anggota klub tenisnya yang langsung menghilangkan senyum di wajah mereka. Cukup menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah terbiasa melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi ketua klub mereka tersebut.

Ucapan selamat langsung membanjiri Tezuka yang perlahan tapi pasti akhirnya tersenyum tipis. Kini tak hanya mereka, orang-orang di luar klub tenis, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki mulai ikut memberi ucapan selamat padanya. Karena mengesampingkan statusnya, Tezuka cukup terkenal sebagai kapten yang berhasil membawa klub tenis SMA Seishun ke masa kejayaannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti ucapan-ucapan itu menghilang sehingga Tezuka bisa kembali menikmati waktunya sendiri. Berjalan di bawah pohon-pohon Sakura yang akan bermekaran sebentar lagi, Tezuka melangkahkan kakinya sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan suasana di jalan sekolahnya yang pasti akan diingatnya dalam waktu yang lama.

Tezuka terus berjalan hingga tak terasa dia telah sampai di jalan menuju perumahannya sendirian. Lalu dia menghentikan langkahnya begitu dia menemui sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri menyandar pada salah satu tembok pagar di kejauhan.

Atobe Keigo langsung berdiri tegak begitu merasakan kehadiran pemuda yang sudah ditunggunya sejak tadi. Tezuka membuka mulutnya namun tak mengatakan apapun. Baru ketika Atobe melihatnya dan tersenyum, Tezuka perlahan tapi pasti mulai tersenyum tipis seolah ingin membalas kekasihnya itu.

"Mulai dari sini, kita akan memasuki dunia yang sesungguhnya. Apa kau siap, Kunimitsu?"

Melihat senyuman di wajah Tezuka sempat menghilang, Atobe tertawa kecil, "Jangan khawatir, aku hanya masih belum sepenuhnya rela melepaskan kekasihku pergi sendirian ke Jerman untuk meniti karirnya menjadi atlit tenis sementara aku masih harus tinggal di Jepang dan mengurus banyak hal sebagai pemegang perusahaan Atobe yang baru."

Tezuka masih belum menunjukkan senyumannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Atobe, "Kau masih bisa kembali, kau tahu itu."

Atobe terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "...Kembali?"

Pertanyaan balik Atobe membuat Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Pemuda berambut cokelat tua dan berkacamata itu meninju pelan bahu Atobe hingga dia sedikit kaget dan menatap Tezuka bingung.

"Meskipun kau adalah kekasihku, aku tidak akan melupakan fakta bahwa kau masih rival yang pasti kukalahkan suatu hari nanti."

Tezuka memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Karena itu, aku akan terus menunggumu kembali bermain tenis."

Mendengar ini, Atobe membuka mulutnya. Lalu dia menutup mulutnya yang bergetar menahan tawa. Dengan cepat dia memegang pergelangan tangan Tezuka yang terkejut lalu menariknya. Tezuka bisa merasakan dada bidangnya menyentuh dada Atobe sebelum dia sendiri reflek memeluk pemuda tersebut.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." Atobe tertawa kecil lalu meraih belakang kepala Tezuka dan meremasnya pelan, "...kalau begitu... pegang kata-katamu."

"...Keigo?"

Hening sejenak, Atobe terlihat memikirkan kata-katanya. Tezuka bisa merasakannya dari pegangan Atobe yang semakin erat meremas rambut-rambutnya. Pelukan posesif yang seolah tidak ingin membiarkan lelaki di pelukannya menghilang begitu saja.

Tapi—

"Biarkan aku mengatakannya sekali lagi dengan benar," sebelum sempat bingung dengan perkataan Atobe, pemuda kaya raya itu sudah lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya pada Tezuka lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sekali, "ini kesempatan terakhirmu."

Menjulurkan tangannya yang terbuka di depan Tezuka, Atobe tersenyum.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mau menjadi kekasihku, Kunimitsu?"

Senyuman itu begitu licik.

Hanya saja, satu hal yang pasti...

"Setelah ini, kita akan menghadapi rintangan yang jauh lebih sulit dan aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur meski kau merengek ketakutan nantinya."

...Tezuka tahu dia tidak bisa membencinya.

"Apa kau mengerti? Jika kau mau kabur, sekarang adalah saatnya."

Tanpa berpikir cukup lama, Tezuka langsung maju dan meraih tangan yang terbuka itu. Keyakinan jelas terlihat dari kedua matanya. Bahkan kini Atobe yang tak menyangka Tezuka yang biasanya banyak pertimbangan itu sekarang bergerak secepat ini.

Hanya saja, Atobe sudah tak memiliki waktu untuk terkejut.

Karena Tezuka Kunimitsu yang masih menggenggam tangannya itu semakin maju lalu mencium bibir tipis di depannya dengan cepat.

Pertama kalinya... seorang Tezuka yang mengambil ciuman lebih dulu.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Keigo."

Dan dari cokelat _hazelnut_ yang menatap dalam kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya itu...

...Atobe segera sadar bahwa kali ini kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Tezuka menghilangkan senyumannya lalu segera melepaskan tangan Atobe. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Atobe yang kebingungan dan kini mencoba mengejarnya, "Tu-Tunggu dulu, Kunimitsu?"

"Paling tidak, kau seharusnya minta maaf dulu karena membuat hubungan ini secara sepihak di awal."

" _Well—_ "

"Kau sama sekali tidak menyesal, 'kan? Kalau begitu diam saja dan tanggung jawab sampai akhir. Dasar bodoh."

Entah kenapa kali ini Atobe tak bisa membalasnya, masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Tezuka yang cukup mendadak ini. Tak punya pilihan lain, dia kini hanya bisa berjalan di belakang Tezuka sembari mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang seharusnya dia ucapkan agar tidak membuat kekasihnya itu lebih marah lagi dari sekarang.

Mengira—mantan—kapten klub tenis SMA Seishun itu marah karena dirinya yang tidak peka... atau semacam itu.

Padahal tanpa sepengetahuan Atobe, Tezuka tersenyum tipis. Senyum lembut yang hampir tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapapun.

Senyuman Tezuka Kunimitsu yang mungkin... hanya dimiliki seorang Raja.

Dan perjalanan mereka yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I will love you unconditionally**_

 _ **There is no fear now  
**_

 _ **Let go and just be free**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Open up your heart  
**_

 _ **Acceptance is the key**_

 _ **To be truly free**_

 _ **.  
**_

 _ **Will you do the same for me?**_

 _\- Katy Perry (Unconditionally)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Finally its doneeee ;w; Hope you like it, may!_ Maaf karena telat dari waktu yang diperkirakan dan judul yang ngasal banget wkwkwkwk #diinjek Lalu terima kasih banyak sudah mau commish! _/_ Ada beberapa _part_ yang sedikit kuubah heuheu _I hope you don't mind_ ;w;

Tbh, ini pertama kalinya aku nyentuh fandom Tenipuri hahaha dan AtoZuka mungkin akan jadi cinta pertamaku di fandom ini wkwkwk. Tengkyu may buat racunnya :"))) Fic ini akan ada sekuelnya jadi selamat menantikan ahahaha #plok Kuharap tidak ada typo, tidak OOC, dan kerasa feelsnya, ehehehe. Semoga readers yang lain juga suka :"D

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, review, fave, dan alert! _I really appreciate it!_


End file.
